Lili of the Valley
by ManyTruePairings
Summary: WWII AU. Lili Zwingli runs a respectable hospital. And during the holocaust, a good hospital is a Godsend. Then, a man by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt walks into her life and turns it upside down. Falling in love during the holocaust is hard. Falling in love with a Nazis is even harder. Especially when what he is a part of is the very thing you are fighting against.
1. Chapter 1

Lili of the Valley

Chapter 1

_"I wanna feed the hungry children  
And reach across the farthest land  
And tell the broken there is healing  
And mercy in the Father's hands"_

-Britt Nicole, _Set the World on Fire_

**Lili's P.O.V.**

"And how are you today Mr. Smith?" I asked the man in the cot in front of me. Mr. Smith glanced up at me, a frown marring his face.

"Leg hurts," he finally grunted. I hummed.

"It should considering you got shot in it." Mr. Smith's frown turned into a full blown scowl.

"Damn Gerry's got good aim." I let out a quiet laugh at that, checking Mr. Smith's medical papers that were attached to the end of the cot.

"I can give you some morphine if you'd like?" I offered. Mr. Smith's eyes were immediately blown wide and he shot upwards in the cot.

"Don't want ta get addicted," he begged me. Mr. Smith had been in the military during The Great War and was now in the Holocaust at forty years of age. He knew how people got hooked on morphine. I shushed him gently, pushing him back until he was once again lying back in the cot.

"If you don't want it, then I won't give any to you." Mr. Smith calmed down as I unwound the bandages from his calf. I studied the stitches on his leg. There was still a nasty looking bruise around the stiches, but he overall looked like he was recovering nicely.

"You'll most likely walk with a limp for the rest of your life."

"Well why ya beaming then?" I let an ecstatic giggle escape my lips.

"Don't you understand?" I leaned closer to Mr. Smith, dropping my voice low.

"It means that you are forever out of commission. You won't be able to come back into the world. And you'll get compensated for your bravery." Mr. Smith was silent for a second before letting out a loud shout of joy.

"Get ta see mi family." I smiled widely and kissed Mr. Smith's cheek. I took a step back.

"I have to check on the other men, but I'll send word to Captain Williams and he'll probably boat you over there himself." I left the room, giddy inside. It was another man who was going to come out safe from this war. I saw a head of shockingly light blonde hair, bangs held back by a cross clip. He briefly turned to the side so I could see a glimpse of dark blue eyes.

"Lukas," I called. Lukas Bondevik was another doctor in _Wiederherstellung_, or Recovery, the hospital. He was one of the original doctors, working with me to get this hospital to be one of the best in the world. Lukas was a Norwegian male of twenty-four years of age. I could see him talking to a patient named Matthias Køhler. Matthias was a Danish man with honey blonde hair and blue eyes a shade lighter than Lukas'. Matthias refused to be treated by anyone other than Lukas, taking an instant liking to the man. While Lukas was cold and indifferent, Matthias was warm and bright. Quiet and loud. Ice and fire. Lukas was constantly irritated by Matthias, but I knew that Lukas had exceptionally strong feelings for Matthias. Just like Matthias had for him. I walked over to them, smiling softly.

"Hi Lukas. I didn't know you were back Matthias," I said, hugging the Dane.

"Yep," Matthias said happily, hugging me back. "Got shot in the shoulder." I now noticed that Matthias had his shirt off with bandages wrapped around his shoulder and chest. I also took notice of the blush covering Lukas' face.

"Should you be walking around if you're injured?" I asked, concerned. Lukas snorted.

"No, he shouldn't," Lukas responded. He started shoving Matthias away. "He should be lying down, healing. See you later Lili." I laughed.

"Take your time." I watched them leave before I remembered what I wanted to tell Lukas. "Lukas!" I shouted. He turned towards me with an eyebrow raised. "Mr. Smith is going home!" The beam that settled on Lukas' face was rather out of character for him. He walked away and I spun on my heel to go the opposite direction. I took long strides down the hallway, covering as much ground as possible. I paused as I walked by Toris Lorinaitis' room. He was a jumpy Lithuanian who had been tortured by Russians when he was found in Russia, spying on their troops. I gently rapped on the door before opening it and taking a step inside. Toris was huddled on his cot, whimpering with his shirt off, multiple rough scars covering his chest.

"Hello Toris," I said softly. You could never raise your voice around Toris as he would start crying almost immediately when you did. The brown haired man raised his eyes at me before letting out another whimper and lowering them. The door banged open so suddenly that both Toris and I jumped. The door barely missed me as it hit the wall.

"Like, Tor, I'm, like, so sorry I'm, like late!" I turned and nearly laughed as Feliks Łukasiewicz stood there. He wore the dress that other nurses wore, his blonde hair falling to his shoulders in a girlish fashion. I glance curiously at Toris and was surprised when he looked calm and relaxed, smiling serenely at Feliks. Feliks noticed me, his eyes widening.

"Like, oh my God Lili, I didn't, like, notice you. Like, sorry." My lips twitched at Feliks' strange way of speaking. Many disliked him, but once you talked to him, you realized he had a great personality. "I, like, heard Mr. Smith will, like, be going back to his family."

"Yeah, I'm going to contact Matthew and see if he can ship him over."

"Who's, like, Matthew?" I sighed. I basically went through this conversation with everyone I mentioned Matthew to.

"Captain Matthew Williams." Feliks gave me a blank look and I sighed. "Blonde hair, violet eyes, has a Slovensky Cuvac dog named Kumajirou." Feliks didn't look convinced. "He's the half-brother of Captain Alfred F. Jones."

"Oh, that guy!" I snorted. It was rather unsurprising that Feliks didn't know who Matthew was. Most people had the same reaction. I was ashamed to admit that I had the same reaction the first few times I had seen Matthew. "Speaking of, like, Alfred F. Jones, he and, like, a British General Arthur Kirkland will be bringing, like, two Germans, a Hungarian woman, and an Austrian noble here." I blinked in surprise.

"When?"

"Like, today." My jaw hanged open for a complete minute.

"And we didn't think to tell the woman who runs the hospital this?" I couldn't help the irritation that laced my voice.

"Don't hurt him!" Toris suddenly bellowed, thrashing around in his attempt to get off his cot. Feliks rushed to Toris, shushing Toris gently as Feliks pushed Toris' hair away from his forehead.

"She wasn't hurting me Tor, don't worry." I smiled softly at how serious Feliks was being. He hadn't even said 'like' in that whole sentence.

"What time should they be coming?" I finally asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Um, like, soon?" I let out a chuckle.

"Thanks Feliks."

"Your, like, welcome!" I walked out of Toris' room and rushed down the hallway with new purpose. I ran around looking for a specific man. _Come on, _I thought. _Where are you? _Finally, I saw him. Tino Väinämöinen. The Finnish nurse was blonde haired and violet eyed, with a kind demeanor and cheery eyes. He was a bit of a gossiper and I knew I would be able to get the news of the soldiers and nobles coming around _Wiederherstellung _quickly and everyone would clean.

"Tino!" I called. Tino turned around and gave me a wide smile.

"Hello Lili! Congratulations on Mr. Smith." I giggled and added a playful little curtsy.

"_Danke," _I said. "Have you heard?" Tino's eyes immediately lit up. He rushed forward to get closer to me.

"Heard what?"

"Captain Jones and General Kirkland will be coming to visit us." No one needed to know who was coming with them. I didn't want any resentment because of who they were. Tino let out a squawk.

"You're kidding!"

"_Nein." _Tino gasped.

"Oh wow." Tino looked flustered. "I have to go tell everyone!" With that, Tino rushed off. I smirked, once again continuing down the hallway. I passed Lukas who was about to go into another room.

"I'm off duty," I informed him, planning to go to my living quarters. Lukas nodded.

"Wait, Lilli, what is this I'm hearing about my least favorite captain and general coming?" I grinned.

"They're coming to get fixed up." Lukas sighed.

"This hospital barely stays running when Matthias comes. Now we have to add an American and a Brit to the fray? We're doomed." I simply laughed at Lukas' dramatics. I walked through the hospital until I came to my room. I opened the door and went to the window, throwing open the curtains. Light flooded in the room and I turned to the corner where _Bär, _my German Shepherd, lay. I walked over to him and scratched him behind the ear.

"Were you a good boy?" I asked and he gave an answering bark. "Of course you were. Now, I'm going to get some sleep a little bit. Hopefully when I wake up our guests will be here." I stood up and fell into my cot, letting sleep overcome me easily.

-X-

"Lili, Lili, wake up!" I bolted upright, automatically reaching under my pillow for my handgun. I pointed it at the figure hovering above me, read to shoot if needed. The figure stilled and I recognized him as Lukas.

"_Scheiße, _Lukas," I hissed. I could hear _Bär _let out a low, feral growl.

"Call off your _banne _dog," Lukas snarled darkly. I let out a sigh and snapped my fingers in _Bär's _general direction.

"_Entspannen," _I ordered. _Bär _let out a whine, but settled down. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my racing heartbeat. "Why did you wake me Lukas?" I glanced out the window and was surprised to see the sky was dark due to the night sky that stretched endlessly above. Lukas finally turned away from where he was cautiously watching _Bär._

"The guests. They're here."

**A/N: So, this is my first story. Please be nice  
as I have some self-confidence issues. I hope you liked it and you can look at  
my profile to see what pairings you should expect. I hopefully will have the  
next chapter out quickly! Thank you for reading and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU! Also, check the end of the author's note as I had thanks to give to some wonderful people.**

Lili of the Valley

Chapter 2

"_Cause it's the  
Right love at the wrong time  
Guess we'll have to wait until the summertime  
Cause it's the  
Right love at the wrong time  
Why'd we have to meet each other in our prime  
Cause it's the  
Right love at the wrong time  
You're sure gonna be a fun tree to climb  
But it's the  
Right love at the wrong time"_

-Justin Gaston, _Right Love Wrong Time_

**Gilbert's P.O.V.**

I kept my ruined shirt pressed to the wound in my stomach. What was worse was that I had to stare at Captain Alfred F. Jones' _verdammt _face. Seriously, is his face perpetually stuck in a grin? I let out another groan as I shifted, sending pain lacing through my torso.

"Hurting there?" Alfred asked with a snicker. Alfred wasn't a bad person, he didn't like seeing me in pain, but he found it amusing to see me at my weakest point.

"Of course not," I said slightly snottily. "I'm much to awesome to be in pain." I heard a snort next to me and turned to glare at the stupid Austrian noble walking next to me. With his brown hair, unusually violet eyes, square glasses, and elegant clothes, Roderich Edelstein looked like a typical noble. I hated to admit it, but the guy was actually pretty nice, no matter how uptight he could be.

"What are you laughing at Pretty Boy?" Roderich shot a glare at me because of the nickname.

"You. I thought I made that clear." I frowned at him.

"Gilbert!" came a bellow from my side. I flinched as Ludwig stormed over to me. I was starting to regret this whole walking thing as not only was it hurting my stomach, it made it really easy for people to catch up to me. _Bruder _had a glower on his face, his hair unusually messy and his eyes like blue fire. He was holding my poor, precious, _awesome _birdie, Gilbird. Gilbird was letting out indignant chirps and Ludwig was obviously squeezing him too tight. "Take your _verdammt _bird and keep him. I'm sick of him biting me." Ludwig threw him at me and I yelped, lunging to catch him. I hissed as I straightened back up, feeling as if my torso was splitting down the middle. Gilbird chirped angrily and I hear Elizabeta Héderváry, the Hungarian devil incarnate, chuckle. I shoot a glare towards her and open my mouth to say something to her, but Roderich beat me to it.

"It is unladylike to laugh at someone else's pain, even if that someone else is a bird." Elizabeta flushed and looked down in shame. I felt anger towards Roderich that he wasn't even aware of the hold he had over Elizabeta. Elizabeta and Roderich used to be married, but then they got divorced. Elizabeta still had feelings for Roderich, but he had no feelings for her. It also didn't help that I had feelings for Elizabeta.

"Hey, Brit Pit," I called to Arthur. "We almost there?" Arthur shot an angry glare at me.

"You probably think your little nicknames are clever," he said angrily. "But you're not, so stop with them. And we're coming up on the hospital now." I grinned.

"'Kay Peanut Brittle." Arthur snarled at that one. I snickered and suddenly walked into the back of Alfred who had taken to walking in front of me.

"What the he-" I started, but my voice died in my throat. The hospital in front of me was huge. It was only one story, but stretched across a great deal of land. It was a pristine white with clear windows and a red, flat roof. There was silver lining on the front of the hospital that read _Wiederherstellung_. There wasn't a fence surrounding the hospital as any sort of protection, but it was surrounded by trees and not easily found. I was surprised to see that all the nurses and doctors of the hospital were outside waiting. With a gentle nudge from Ludwig, I was moving again. As we got near, a man with blonde hair, violet eyes, and a petite figure stepped forward.

"Hello," he greeted in a thick Finnish accent. When he looked at Elizabeta, Roderich, and me, his smile turned confused. "And who are these?" Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"These are the two German's, the Austrian, and the Hungarian that I said we were bringing." Finny's eyes widened.

"Like, what the hell are they doing here?" someone called from the crowd of medical staff in a girly voice. Finny turned to the crowd.

"I'm sure Lili has a good reason for this," he promised. The crowd parted suddenly, giving away to a man and woman. I didn't pay attention to the man, instead focusing all my attention on the woman. She had messily cut blonde hair, as if she had cut it herself. It managed to add a certain charm to her, bringing out her very feminine features. Large, forest green eyes sparkled back at me as she ran forward. A purple ribbon held back the bangs in her hair. Her features were oddly delicate, contradicting her military styled hair. Her cheeks were flushed sweetly and her dress hugged her nicely, leaving a _lot _to the imagination of what was underneath. She had a German shepherd loping right at her heels. That was all I was able to see of the _Engel_ as darkness crashed down on me and I blacked out.

**Lili's P.O.V.**

I sprinted down the hospital hallways, cursing. I couldn't believe I had slept in. not exactly a way to impress people. Lukas kept pace easily and _Bär _ran beside us, tongue lolling out happily. I burst through the entry doors and the staff parted automatically for me. I could see Captain Jones and General Kirkland ahead, as well as the four others. The man that caught my eye was rather breathtaking.

He had silver hair that looked messy and like he had just rolled out of bed. His facial features were sharp and sly like a fox's. Then there were his eyes. They were a lovely shade of red, so bright against his pale skin and hair. He held himself high, importance in every stride he took. A smug smile sat on his face, like the cat that got the cream. He had his shirt off, showing off a chiseled chest. I felt my cheeks flush and tried to look away, but found that I couldn't. He was like the sun and I was a planet, orbiting him. Or perhaps he was the moon and I was the Earth who was not worthy of his otherworldly appearance. I didn't have any more time to dwell on it, however, because at that moment, the beautiful man dropped to the ground. The gelled, blonde haired man next to him lunged to the side and managed to catch the man. I gasped and pushed myself forward that extra bit.

"Is he alright?" I asked breathlessly. Captain Jones, who was crouched next the man, looked up at me with an incredulous expression.

"You're the nurse, you should know!" I fell to my knees next to the man and checked for a pulse to reassure that he wasn't going into cardiac arrest. His heart was beating strongly. I turned to Lukas.

"I need a stretcher now," I said, turning back to the man knowing that Lukas would get one quickly. "And I do not appreciate being talked to as if I am stupid Mr. Jones." The medical staff rushed forward to help me, but I held up a hand. "No, I need space to work. Name, age, gender, resting heart rate, regular blood pressure, blood type, militia status."

"What?" the blonde haired man asked. I let out a breath through my nose.

"I need this information to provide accurate health care for him." He stared at me and I snarled. "Just answer the _das Bumsen _questions!" The blonde man flinched.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, twenty-five years, male, twenty-six rate, 100/60, AB positive, General." I nodded as Lukas and Feliks rushed out with a stretcher. Captain Jones easily lifted him onto the stretcher and Lukas, Feliks, and I took off. We ran down the hallways and into a big room, kicking open the stretcher's legs and setting it down.

"Lukas, I need bandages and a fresh pitcher of water. Feliks, AB positive blood bags. Tino," I shouted. Immediately Tino ran in. "I need needles and surgical sutures." The three of them rushed off. I once again checked Gilbert's heart rate. I bit my lip as I realized that it was beating faster, not necessarily a good sign. Lukas rushed in again with white bandages and water. I grabbed the water and set it on the table next to the stretcher. I took the dish towel that was also on the table and dipped a bit of it into the water. I brought it to his stomach and carefully wiped the blood, dried and fresh, off him. I needed to clean it before I could stitch it back up. Not to mention the blood was preventing me from finding the cut. Finally, I cleared all the blood away and gaped at the cut. No, it was more of a gash. It was deep and still bleeding. I glared at General Kirkland.

"Did you not think to even give him any of your jackets to help stop the bleeding?" I asked in a hiss of a voice. The men, and woman, had the decency to look guilty. Tino dashed in with the needles and stitches. I quickly started stitching him. It was only a matter of seconds before I was finished. I had done this so much that I could probably do it with my eyes closed.

"Where's Feliks?" I muttered, knowing I had to get blood in him quickly he had lost so much. As if on cue, Feliks rushed in. I took the blood bags from him and inserted the needle at the end into Gilbert. I took a step back and turned to look at the others.

"That's the best I can do. He should be okay, but I'll constantly have someone monitoring him just in case. Now, I'd like to know everyone's name and relationship with Mr. Beilschmidt. Except for Mr. Jones and Mr. Kirkland. I already know theirs." I pointed at the blonde with the slicked back hair. "You first."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, _bruder _to Gil." I pointed to the woman.

"Elizabeta Héderváry, childhood friend." I nodded and turned to the last man. I instantly recognized him, wondering how I could have missed it before.

"Roderich?" I asked. "Roderich Edelstein?" Roderich looked at me blankly.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" My smile faltered at his words.

"Yes, you do," I confirmed. "You do not recognize me?" Roderich shook his head, looking apologetic. General Kirkland stepped forward.

"First, you can call Captain Jones and I Alfred and Arthur respectively. Second, may we know your name?"

"Lili." Arthur frowned.

"And your last name?" I laughed lightly.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I gave a playful little wink at the end. I turned to Lukas, Feliks, and Tino. "Lukas, you have to take care Matthias, so you can't look over him. Feliks, you have Toris. Tino, you're not assigned to anyone special, are you?"

"No Lili."

"Perfect. Could you watch Mr. Beilschmidt for me?"

"Of course!"

"Wonderful. Alert me when he awakes."

-X-

"So, as you can see ladies, that is how you properly wrap a bandage around a leg," I said to the nurses surrounding Mr. Smith. I was training some nurses and Mr. Smith had graciously agreed to let us practice on him. "Now, go over to Lukas and he'll teach you how to make sure that infection is not prominent." The nurses walked out and I turned to Mr. Smith. "Thank you Mr. Smith." Mr. Smith nodded.

"No problem. Did ya hear back from Captain Matthews yet?" I smiled widely and nodded.

"Yes, sir. I had Feliks send the request in and he said he'd be here as fast as he could." A crooked grin came onto Mr. Smith's worn, tan face.

"Good." Feliks suddenly came sprinting in.

"Like, Lili, Mr. Beilschmidt is, like, awake." I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Okay, Mr. Smith I'll leave you to rest." I walked out of the room and to Gilbert's room. I knocked gently and a soft, "Dude, come in!" was heard. I opened the door and walked in. Gilbert was laying there with Ludwig standing next to him. Arthur and Alfred were drinking some water in the corner talking with Tino while Roderich and Elizabeta stood at the foot of the stretcher. Gilbert looked over at me and his smile turned into more of a smirk.

"Well, if it isn't the _Engel _saved me," he said with a chuckle. I raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't call myself an angel Mr. Beilschmidt. I was simply doing my job," was my reply as I checked his medical sheet and status.

"Please, you saved me, we're friends now so you can call me Gilbert." I laughed softly, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"If that is what you wish." I was almost shocked at how my voice came out as a purr. I was startled when I realized that I was flirting.

"You know Lili; you're almost as awesome as me." I let out a giggle.

"That's debatable," I said, looking at Gilbert straight in the eye. "Some might say I'm _more _awesome than you." Gilbert's jaw dropped and the others stared at me.

"_Mein Gott," _Ludwig said in an awed voice. "Gilbert, if you let this girl get away from you, I _will _murder you." My eyes widened and I blushed in embarrassment. Gilbert groaned.

"West, you're embarrassing me." Feliks walked in and grabbed my arm.

"Lili, I need to talk to you for a second." I could tell it was serious when he didn't say 'like' in the complete sentence. We walked out of the room.

"So what's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"We have another guest coming."

"Another German?"

"Worse. Your brother."

**A/N: Yay! I actually finished this chapter much quicker than I thought. Be proud of me people! Now, I want to thank you to my reviewers and followers. You're all amazing and made me feel as if I was the specialist person in the world. Especially TheAmericanNinja for her lovely, heartfelt review! You're, like, Prussia awesome! I'll start working on chapter three, but I have school, so don't expect anything until the weekend or even next week. I'll try though! Once again, thank you all and I hope you enjoyed! Also, in the next chapter, we get to see a certain smexy Swiss that also happens to be Lili's brother ;). Oh, and am I also the only person who was swooning whenever Gilbert did anything?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I will never own Hetalia or the characters. If I did, then all my OTP's would be together by now.**

Lili of the Valley

Chapter 3

"_Don't back down_

_Holding on until my hands and mind are bleeding_

_This is my birthright_

_I'm so sick of feeling like I'm helpless_

_This is over tonight"_

-CellDweller, _Birth Right_

**Vash's P.O.V.**

I sat in the military vehicle outside of Lili's hospital. I had funded the hospital since Lili started it. I was so proud of her accomplishments, but slightly scared as well. She had a target on her back because of this hospital. She should go on the run from it, leave it in her dust. But I knew Lili and this hospital was her pride and joy. She could and never would leave it. I let out a long suffering sigh and got out of the automobile. I marched to _Wiederherstellung _and burst through the doors. All activity stopped when they saw who I was.

"So, like, how is Lil's new boy toy- _Acha gówno." _I whipped my head towards Tino and Feliks as they stopped and stared at me wide-eyed. Feliks recovered first, stalking over to me in his white high-heels.

"What are you doing here _sukinsyn_?" he hissed. I glared.

"_Wo ist der Bastard, sprechen Sie darüber?" _I growled. Feliks met my glare with his own.

"_Po co mam jeszcze powiedzieć?" _I snorted and took a step closer to Feliks.

"Because, Łukasiewicz, I was in the army. I have seen things and killed more men than I can count. Don't test my patience." For a brief moment, fear flashed across Felik's face. I stepped even closer, letting my glare be cold and unforgiving.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt," Tino suddenly burst out, watching me nervously. I turned to him slowly, staring at him blankly.

"What?" I asked.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, room 209."

"Silver hair, pale skin, red eyes? Has a yellow bird?" Tino looked confused.

"Yes."

Son of a bitch.

-X-

"Why the hell are you here Beilchmidt?" I snarled, bursting into room 209. All conversations stopped and I had two guns pointed at me from General Kirkland and Captain Jones. I didn't even look at them though, my focus entirely on Gilbert who had pulled Elizabeta in front of him in an attempt to shield himself.

"Who let the scary Swiss in?" he yelped like the coward he was. I snarled and jerked out my gun, pointing it at Gilbert.

"Answer my question," I barked, pressing forward. Gilbert let out another cry, his hands tightening around Elizabeta.

"I was at my base when it was bombed and shrapnel flew up and cut me! I was then taken prisoner by General Kirkland and Captain Jones! Now put the gun away!" Gilbert was crying like a child. It was pathetic.

"Now what is this about Lillian and you?" Gilbert paused.

"Who the hell is Lillian?"he asked.

"I swear Beilschmidt you better stay away from her, or I will tear you stupid pale throat out," I said in a low hiss. "Or perhaps I'll simply put a few bullets in you." Gilbert sneered.

"Maybe I'll just sleep with her and leave her like she probably deserves." A growl worked its way through my clenched teeth. I took another step forward.

"Vash?" a sweet voice asked. I spun around and looked at the confused face of Lili. She still had an innocent look to her, still extremely small. But I could see the sadness that lurked in the back of her eyes. She was holding a tray that had a teapot and tea cups made from expensive china. She eyed my gun warily. "Why were you pointing a gun at my patient?" I managed an awkward smile at Lili.

"How are you Lillian?" I asked.

"Wait, wait, wait," Gilbert cut in. I turned around a glared at him. He wasn't looking at me, instead choosing to look just past my shoulder. "The _schöner Engel_ is Lillian?" Gilbert suddenly looked uneasy. "Is she your wife or something?" I couldn't believe it, but I think that might have been jealousy in his voice. Lili walked past me, but paused at my shoulder.

"Gun away please," she said in a polite voice, but I knew it was a demand. I angrily tucked my gun back in its holster. "You two as well," she said with a nod to General Kirkland and Captain Jones. They hesitated, looking weary. Lili let out an exasperated huff and stalked to Gilbert's bedside table and slammed down the tray she was holding. She then stormed to the two soldiers' and yanked the guns out of their hands. "I will hold on to these. I don't take kindly to violence in my hospital." She marched to me and grabbed my gun as well. She tucked them into a pocket in her dress. Lili closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened the again, they were their usual calm green, not the blazing green I had just seen.

"What are you doing here Vash? Not that I'm complaining," she added hurriedly. I sighed.

"There are a lot of reasons," I said quietly as memory's started to flash across my eyes. A warm, gentle hand was laid on my arm and I refocused on Lili's smiling face.

"You can tell me later," she said understandingly. Lukas Bondevik rushed into the room. From what I knew of Lukas, he was an orderly person who was never surprised and spoke in a monotone voice. That was far from the case at the moment, though. His hair was messed up with a cross pin barely hanging in his hair, dark circles were under his eyes, and his clothes were crooked. He looked around wildly for a moment before his eyes landed on Lili and he dashed to her. He whispered in her ear and Lili's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned by the look on her face. She forced a smile on her face.

"Nothing. Everyone, help yourselves to tea, I have to go take care of something." With that, Lukas and her ran out of the room, slamming the door. I narrowed my eyes at the door.

"I didn't know you were back from war, Sebastian." I tensed at my full name. Only one person was allowed to call me by my full name and get away with it. I looked at Roderich Edelstein. He looked older than when I had left, features more defined. Still the most beautiful man in the world. His violet eyes were clear as always and made a lump rise to my throat. I remember the last time I saw those eyes, a week before I enlisted in the war.

_xxFlashbackxx_

"_What do you mean we can't see each other anymore?" I asked, still not being able to the process information Roderich had just bestowed upon me._

"_I mean exactly what I said," he replied in an annoyed voice. _

"_But, why?" I felt sadness as those beautiful violet eyes that once looked at me with love now looked at me with utter hatred._

"_I simply don't want to visit you anymore, how impossible is it to understand that?" Roderich snarled, starting to lose his composure. His eyes closed in an attempt to gather it once again. _

"_Please tell me these are simply words your parents are feeding you," I begged. Roderich looked at me coldly._

"_They are not. They are my feelings." My throat went dry at the confirmation._

"_So you make love to me and then leave me high and dry? Weren't you taught different?"_

"_Sleeping with you was a brief moment of pleasure and a definite lapse of judgment." I choked at those words. Roderich turned to leave._

"_Please don't leave," I whispered, somehow hoping that my love could make him love me again, if he ever did._

"_I want to." I couldn't see Roderich's face, but I had no doubt that it had contempt written all over it. Roderich walked away, leaving me feeling sick. I stayed in my spot long after Roderich had left. _Why did he have to leave me? _I thought. _Why can't he love me? _I felt tears run down my face. They continued to fall as I barely managed to hold in my sobs. A small hand slipped into my larger one, and I looked down at my three years younger sister, Lillian Zwingli. Her wide green eyes were sad as she looked at my tears. She was still so small, even for her age. She tugged on my hand and I bent down a little so my face was level with hers. She carefully wiped away my tears. I glanced up and swallowed thickly when I saw some large men lurking by us. Nazis that were eyeing Lili. She may have been small, but she was a bit developed and could be very pleasing to male's eyes. It sickened me that any man would look at my little sister like that. I straightened and wrapped an arm around Lili, leading her away. That would be the last time I cried. _

_xxEndofFlashbackxx _

That was seven years ago and this war had just started. Switzerland had quickly kicked out all the Nazis, but I joined the British militia to fight against the Nazis. Lili had sent me a letter a few months after I had enlisted saying that she had gotten Roderich and Elizabeta's wedding invitation and had gone, simply so she could tell Roderich that I would not be coming as I had gone to war. Roderich, she said, had been shocked and sad and just a tad bit angry. I didn't believe that though. I know now and I knew then that Roderich didn't give a shit about me and had probably hoped that I had died.

"Sebastian?" Roderich asked, shaking me from my thoughts. I looked at him and saw that his eyebrows were furrowed in a look of mock concern. "You didn't answer my question. Are you alright?"

"Yes, _Herr _Edelstein, I am fine. I just got back from war. I apologize for not answering your question sooner." Roderich frowned.

"Are we on such formalities as _Herr _now?"

"We should have always been _Herr _Edelstein," I said tightly. "My apologies for not respecting a noble such as yourself when I was younger." Roderich looked distraught at my words, but I knew better. He didn't care. Gilbert glanced between us.

"Forgot you guys went that far back. I remember just wanting to meet your sister back then so I could annoy you." I whipped my head to look at Gilbert now.

"I don't know what game you're playing Beilschmidt, but stay away from her. She deserves more than you." Gilbert practically bared his teeth at me.

"I'm not playing a game. And you don't think I know she deserves better?" I raised my eyebrows at the fact that Gilbert knew he wasn't good enough for her. I was going to threaten him more, but the door suddenly burst open.

"Gilbert, _mon ami! Comment est votre sexy, splendide moi l'action?"_

"_¡Amigo, oí que pegaron un tiro a usted otra vez! ¡Pobrecito! ¿Puedo ver la cicatriz?_"

I stared at the Frenchman and Spaniard that stood in the doorway. I pulled out an extra gun that I had hidden in my jacket.

"Stay away from Lili," flick the safety off the gun, "or I will shoot you in the groin."

**A/N: Yay! I finished this chapter! It is extremely late and I apologize terribly for it. I had wanted to finish it last weekend and then have chapter 4 out by this weekend, but, alas, I will be going out of town for five days this week, which meant that I had to double up on school work so as not to get behind. I hope you liked the chapter and the slight lightheartedness I put in it. The next chapter will be pretty heavy and there will be Vash and Lili sibling love/comfort. Some stuff will be going down. So, was I the only one who felt so bad for Vash! The poor baby! And Gilbert can be a jerk, but also a sweetheart, depending on who he's talking to/about. And we get a taste of BTT! Don't know when the next chapter will be out, certainly not this week as I will be out of town. So, thank you for reviewing and special thanks to TheAmericanNinja, 96bittersweetblackcat, Lil Doufle, and Ayumi Kudou. And, because I accidentally forgot to say this last chapter, thank you to Ayumi Kudou for being the first reviewer! I really appreciate it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia or the song. A shame too. I could be rich by now if I owned either. BY THE WAY PEOPLE, I have review replies and a question at the end! Please take time to look, especially about the question.**

Lili of the Valley

Chapter 4

"_When you feel the world is crashing  
All around your feet  
Come running headlong into my arms  
Breathless  
I'll never judge you  
I can only love you  
Come now running headlong  
Into my arms  
Breathless_"

-Taylor Swift, _Breathless_

**Lili's P.O.V **

I rushed down the hallway with Lukas, worry and fear squeezing my heart in a painful clutch. _Please _Gott, I begged. _Please don't let it be true. _I dashed into Mr. Smith's room and there was already nurses rushing around him. I shoved myself into the front.

"Give me space," I shouted. Immediately, everyone took big steps back, letting me work. I checked Mr. Smith for a pulse and panicked slightly when I couldn't find one. I carefully put my hands on his chest, giving a few hard pushes. I breathed air into his mouth, pinching his nose and tilting his head back. Mr. Smith didn't respond and I bit my lip harder, drawing blood. I repeated my actions.

"Don't leave me now," I murmured as I pushed against his chest. "John, you're going home. You have to see your children and wife again. You're going home John!" I shouted the last sentence. _He's going to be fine, _I promised myself. _You're going to save him and he will live to see another beautiful day and he'll see his family. Matthew's coming to pick him up. _I shoved Mr. Smith's chest harder, breathing in his mouth. I was hysterical now, in tears as I continuously repeated my actions. They were becoming sloppy though. Arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, prying me away from Mr. Smith. I turned to Lukas and burrowed myself in his arms.

"He's gone, Lili," he murmured, working another sob from my throat. "I'm so sorry." A gentle hand fell on my shoulder and I turned to Tino. His smile was a mixture of gentleness and sadness.

"I think you should take the rest of the day off," he said kindly. I nodded mutely, wandering out. I was in a daze. Mr. Smith is dead. He's gone. I never handled the deaths of patients very well, but I always persevered. But I had known Mr. Smith since the start of the war. He had been one of my first patients and had always gone back to the war, but he was going home. He would be happy. Never in danger again. Given a fortune for his bravery. I swallowed the lump that was stuck in my throat. I managed to get to my room and opened it. _Bär _jumped up from his corner and bounded over to me. He shoved his nose in my hand and whined, sensing my distress.

"Hello boy," I murmured. He licked my hand, looking at me with those large dark eyes of him. They showed sympathy and suddenly the room seemed too small. I gave one last pat to his head before backing out of my chambers. _Bär _followed, refusing to leave me alone in my time of need. I drifted down the halls, trying to control my emotions that wanted to run out of control. I felt slight guilt stir in me when I didn't acknowledge anyone or respond to them when they waved, but I just couldn't bring myself to. I was in too much pain to even try. I finally found a corner somewhere in the hospital. I sank down against the wall and brought my knees to my chest. _Bär _settled down in a ball next to me. The warmth of his fur brought a bit of comfort to me. I took in a shaky breath. I felt dizzy, like I wasn't getting a sufficient amount of oxygen. I leaned my forehead against my knees and closed my eyes. I don't know how long I sat like that, but the next thing I knew, a hand was awkwardly placed on my shoulder. I smiled lightly. Only one person could be that hesitant when comforting someone. I lifted my head and looked at Vash. He shifted and met my eyes carefully.

"Lillian," he said softly. Only Vash still called me Lili. Everyone else was under the impression that my name was actually Lili. No one else could call me Lillian without me shooting them. I may not be as trigger happy as my brother, but that doesn't mean I can't hold my own. It was just like how Roderich was the only one allowed to call Vash Sebastian, and I was the only one allowed to call him Vash. Everyone else acknowledged him by Basch, Mr. Zwingli, or, if you are Feliks, Bastard. Vash crouched to my level and we just sat there staring at each other for a while. When I still didn't say anything, Vash let out a deep sigh. "_Blume." _When he said his special nickname for me, my throat closed up. It was the only thing that could get me to cry when I needed to cry. Before I knew it, sobs were wracking my body and I was crushed into Vash.

"I couldn't save him," I cried into Vash's shoulder. "What if there was a way I could have saved him? If there was and I didn't think of it, well, then, I practically killed him." Vash rubbed my back gently.

"Do you know you're my hero?" he asked suddenly. I pulled back in shock..

"What?"

"You're my hero."

"Why?"

"You save lives every day Lili. You bring people away from death and don't even expect a measly 'Thank you.' You cry over ever death as if your own family is the dead one. You love each and every one of your patients, even when they break your heart by going back to the war. You love so unconditionally even though you've been stabbed in the heart multiple times. You're optimistic and sarcastic and kind and witty all at the same time, sugar and spice in a wonderful mix. You are an angel, just like that German fool says." I sniffed gently.

"Prussian," I whispered. Vash gave me a blank look. "He said he's Prussian." Vash let out an irritated huff.

"Told you he was a fool." Vash gave me a scrutinizing look. "Are you better now Lillian?" I smiled gently at him.

"I'm definitely better. _Danke." _I squeezed Vash's hand.

"_Sie sind willkommen_," Vash replied. _Bär_ jumped up and licked my face vigorously, causing me to topple over. I giggled and stroked his head a few times before snapping my fingers and pointing at a spot on the floor, the unspoken command to stand at attention at that spot. He followed obediently, sitting down in a tall, regal position. I stood up and stretched.

"I should go check on Gilbert," I said as a small blush stained my cheeks. Vash made a displeased sound.

"The German idiot is the least of my worries now that his friends are here." Vash's scowl deepened. "They're very touchy." He handed over one of his guns to me. "Feel free to shoot either of them." I nodded.

"Only for self-defense though, right?" Vash shrugged.

"Or target practice."

"Vash!"

"…yeah, you're much better."

**A/N: Yay, I got it done. Okay, so my trip was amazing. New York is amazing! But, right after I got back, I became really sick. And then it was gone for a few days and then I was throwing up everywhere and literally could not get up I was so weak. So, that is my excuse as to why this chapter is much later than I expected. And I didn't reply to notes so now I feel really bad. Sooooooooo… I shall faithfully reply now! **

**Ayumi Kudou: Vash is a big ball of angry and PMS and being pissed off. But he does have his reasons for being so. Been through a lot the poor baby! And thank you SO much for reviewing!**

**96bittersweetblackcat: Yay guns! I've always been disgusted yet fascinated by them. **Pout** Thank you for reviewing! Your reviews always make my day!**

**flyingkitties20: A new reviewer! Welcome to the weirdness that is me! ;) Come to the dark side, we have cookies! Anyways, your review made my day when I got it. I actually screamed out loud. Haha, but thank you for your kind review!**

**QUESTION TIME!: Can someone please explain to me what Omegaverse! and Cardverse! are? I've seen it a lot, but I've been pretty confused about it even though the fics seem to have a few things set of core ideas that every fic shares. Please either review of PM if you can answer! I really need help her guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Hetalia. This makes me depressed.**

Lili of the Valley

Chapter 5

"_They say I'm crazy_

_I really don't care_

_That's my prerogative_

_They say I'm nasty_

_But I don't give a damn_

_That's my prerogative"_

-Bobby Brown, _My Prerogative_

**Gilbert's P.O.V.**

I stared at Francis and Antonio, their faces actually starting to give the awesome me a headache. Antonio was, as always, smiling like an idiot. It made me sort of want to punch him at the moment. Francis had a smirk toying on his lips. He was by Arthur, flirting with the Brit. From the way Arthur and Francis acted with each other, they seem to have a long history. Arthur was scowling and calling Francis names, Francis quickly returning the insults with his own and, yet, still managing to flirt with the fuming man. The reaction that truly made me want to laugh, though, was Alfred's. He was scowling and subtly moving closer to Arthur. He had a jealous expression on his face.

"Francis, _dumm_, leave the _böser Brite_ alone," I said in an exasperated voice. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you just said, but I have a feeling you insulted me. So, screw you." The British man huffed and crossed his arms. I pouted.

"You're mean," was the only comeback I was able to come up with. I then decided to steal a glance at Roderich, who had been quiet ever since Vash had left to check on his sister. Speaking of those two, I could still not believe they were related. Vash was all hard edges and dark looks. Lili was all soft curves and warmth. She was an actual _Engel. _And demons and angels do not mix.

"Are you alright _mi amigo?" _Antonio asked, his voice barely reaching my ears. I focused my eyes on Antonio who looked mildly concerned for my well-being.

"_Ja, _I was just thinking." Ludwig snorted from my bedside.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I scowled at him, but Francis cut in before I could say anything.

"Did _mon petit allemand _wake up on the wrong side of the _lit?" _he cooed at Ludwig. Ludwig sent him a cold glare. Antonio giggled like a little girl.

"Or, perhaps, Luddy's depressed because he misses a certain _italiano alegre?" _Ludwig narrowed his eyes. The rest of us looked at Antonio in confusion. Antonio simply shrugged.

"I hear things from Lovi," was all he said, his grin downright wolfish now. Maybe the Spanish bastard wasn't as stup- ahem, _oblivious,_ as I thought.

"The awesome me deserves to know what you mean," I whined. Yeah, I man enough to admit that I whine. Not around Lili though. I think I have a good chance with her if I stay on my best behavior.

"Hey, Eyebrows?" I called. Arthur looked up and gave me a dirty look.

"Yes Gilbert?" he asked through clenched teeth. I nodded to Alfred.

"You may want to reassure your boyfriend that you have no feelings for Francis." Arthur and Alfred started spluttering. I rolled my eyes at them. "Don't even bother denying it. You're a screamer Arthur." Alfred looked at us warily.

"So, you're not disgusted, right?" I snorted.

"Of course not. Francis is bisexual, and Antonio, Ludwig, and Roderich are all homosexual." Liz stared at the two of them, an excited look on her face.

"You two are dating?" she squealed. Alfred looked disturbed, but Arthur simply turned to Roderich.

"You're a homosexual?" Roderich nodded. "Was that man your lover?" Roderich swallowed thickly and I felt pity for him.

"Ex-lover," he corrected in a choked voice. Arthur blinked as a heavy silence smothered out the air of the room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Arthur finally murmured. He fidgeted a bit before speaking once again. "May I ask what happened?" Roderich was silent for a minute before exhaling slowly.

"I-I fucked up." My eyebrows rose. Roderich must be pretty upset with himself if he was cursing. Liz gently rubbed his back. Alfred hummed.

"Oh, man, I do that on a regular basis. The thing you have to do is fight hard for forgiveness." Roderich let out a bitter chuckle.

"I think it's much harder than that," Roderich said in a patronizing voice. Alfred shrugged and wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist.

"It isn't really. You still love him, don't you?" Roderich nodded warily. "Well then you fight for his love. That's obviously what he wants you to do. You've just been sitting around, even married a woman. He probably thinks you're an emotionless bastard who never loved him." Roderich had a peculiar look in his eyes: hope. It was the first time I had seen that look in his eyes for years. Francis raised an eyebrow.

"You are quite young to know so much about _l'amour." _Alfred chuckled.

"I learned a lot when I got in a relationship with Artie." Arthur huffed.

"Don't call me Artie, git," he said, even as a blush coated his cheeks.

"Oh please, you love the nicknames darlin'." Arthur didn't say anything, just turned to cuddle farther into Alfred's embrace. We all stood like that, lost in each of our thoughts. A soft 'Piyo' broke my thoughts, and I smiled down softly at Gilbird, who had just flown into my lap. I took my index finger and softly ran it down his back, causing him to fluff up in happiness. I chuckled quietly and continued stroking Gilbird. A gentle knock, barely even heard in the silence, sounded, making everyone freeze. Arthur spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Come in!" The door opened and I was shocked with what I found there.

A carbon-copy of Alfred walked in. I'm serious; he looked exactly like him, except for two things: this 'Alfred' had an errant curl instead of a clump of hairs and his eyes were violet, not blue. He looked around awkwardly before pushing his glasses slightly up his nose. Alfred spoke up loudly.

"Matthew, dude, broseph, what are you doing here?" Matthew grimaced.

"I honestly don't know anymore."

Translations-

In order:

_dumm- _stupid

_böser Brite_- angry Brit

_Engel_- angel

_mi amigo- _my friend

_Ja- _Yes

_mon petit allemand- _my little German (I think Francis calls everything and everyone his, the reason he called Ludwig my)

_lit- _bed

_italiano alegre- _perky Italian

_l'amour- _love

**A/N: And, scene! Yay, so I finally finished this, woot! Like a boss man. Lilli will be in the next chapter. Sorry this took so long! I had horseback riding shows, which, in case you were wondering, I qualified for state championships! It's my first year of showing too! I then got really depressed and had to get out of that. USUK BEING PERF got me out of it. Hehe. Thank you all for being so wonderful and patient with me! So, I want to thank people as I didn't get back to them:**

**Ayumi Kudou: Once Vash trusts and respects Gilbert, Lilli will be free to be with him!** **And thank you SO much for reviewing. Makes my day that you respond so quickly!**

**96bittersweetblackcat: I glad I can inspire you! It's always been a dream of mine to inspire someone someday and so thank you for making that dream come true. And, thank you for reviewing, they make my day!**

**kikigirl4321: Your wish is my command! Haha, but thank you for reviewing. Makes me VERY happy! **

**Dreamers Count to Infinity: First off, I love your account name. Second, thank you for the critique! I love it because it makes me be a better writer. I added a translations list as I will start doing for the rest! And who doesn't like a WWII angst fanfic? It is such a tragic and beautiful background! And Swissy is wonderful. I imagine him the perfect older brother. I write his personality a lot like my two older brothers', and I just love a good Switzerland/Austria angst fest! Thanks for your review being so long and heartfelt! Made me really happy!**


End file.
